One Rule
by AshBash17
Summary: A mix of the movie cruel intentions and harry potter. Love, lust, sex, magic, and a bet. In this game of sly seduction, there is but one rule. Don't fall in love. But will James be able to stick by that when the virgin Lily wants to play?


Hi! I just wanted to start this out by telling you all that this is my first story I have ever written for fanfiction, but the idea just popped into my head a long time ago, and blossomed into a story! This is just a taste of what is to come, and I thought I might as well just throw it out there to see if you all like it, or spit it out. Please review, and tell me what you think. .

Disclaimer: I do not own anything even remotely related to either the books or movies "Harry Potter" or the books or movies "Cruel Intentions." I borrowed characters and themes from both of them though, but I don't own anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A Tainted Love

By: Lalalalurve

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Killer Legs

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"James!" came the soothing voice of a very frustrated councilor, known as Dr. Margery. "James, please, we need to try and focus," she tried again, her eyebrow creasing further as James Potter continued to pace throughout her office. James had been a very difficult patient for her to help. They had been having weekly sessions for around 6 months, but he never seemed to benefit from her wise words.

"What can I possibly say?" James exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as if to signal defeat. "I'm a fool," he muttered, running his hand through his gorgeous messy raven hair, trying to get it to stay straight, a pointless effort.

"You're not a fool," Dr. Margery announced exasperatedly, her lips forming into one tight line.

"Yes I am," he argued, his hazel eyes dancing in his sockets. "I can't feel sorry for myself just because I'm a poor little rich boy!" he declared, turning to look his psychiatrist square in the eye.

"It's not your fault," she countered, sitting down into a large red chair as she hastily licked her quill, which started to automatically take notes. "Adolescence is a difficult time, and without great parenting, things can go awry," she continued, setting down her notes to look at James. Sighing, she picked up a large tattered book. "You have to rise above their mistakes. Here." She handed him the book, which was titled, "GREAT PARENTING, An Autographed Copy." On the front cover, there was a picture of a couple, waving, kissing, and flashing their wedding rings.

"It's yours," she said, giving him a small smile, while writing down on her notepad _charge for book$$$._ "Don't be so hard on yourself, what's in the past is over."

James walked over to the window, looking out at the city. He turned sharply around, and grinned. "You're right. It's hard to believe there was once a time I could only think about sex."

"That's no way to go through life," Dr. Margery offered.

"I know." James said, bounding over so he was standing directly above the Dr. "I mean, take yourself for example. You're an attractive woman. Killer legs, I'd love to photograph them. But, that was the _old _me. I'm cured now. A new man."

"I'm so proud of you," she said, reaching up to pat him on the shoulder, rising from her seat so she could walk over to her desk.

"Same time next week?" James wondered aloud, turning for the door.

"Didn't I tell you James?" Dr. Margery questioned. "I'm going to Karkaroff's school for a while! I'll be back in around a month."

At James questioning look, she continued. "Other people need my help as well, but I'm sure you'll do just fine." She gave him a warm smile, but she was secretly thinking, _Asshole, you'll never get cured._ "Don't hesitate to floo if you need my service!" she finished, turning around to slip her wand in her robes.

"Well," James said sheepishly, turning back around to face the Dr. "I could use a hug."

Sighing, Dr. Margery turned around to face James. He flashed her a smile, and she instantly made her way over to his already outstretched arms. She slowly put her arms around his neck. As soon as they made contact, James pushed himself into her.

"_For an old woman, her breasts aren't too bad," _He mused, thrusting his hips into her own.

"Alrighty," she said, pushing him off of her, not noticing the smirk James had on his face.

"Your daughter on line one, Dr.!" Margery's assistant's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Tell her to hold for a moment, please!" She shouted back, turning her attention back to her patient, who had made his way over to her desk.

"Is this her?" he inquired.

"That's my Julie," came the answer.

"She seems nice."

"Great, actually," the Dr. said, beaming with pride. "Straight-A student, exceptionally rounded young woman. She'll attend _Auror School_ this fall! She's a 6 year, but their graduating her early" She added a little extra emphasis on the school. James tried very hard to conceal the smirk that was begging to appear on his face.

"Wow! This is exactly the kind of girl I should be with, huh?" He murmured, a smile breaking out onto his face.

"No offense," the psychiatrist said sharply, picking up the picture on her desk and concealing the contents, "But she's a little out of your league."

"Ah," James said, not able to conceal the smirk on his face this time. "_That must be the reason I've shagged her 3 times, and Sirius 2. What a slut."_

After saying their goodbyes, James sauntered out of the office, confidence oozing out of him.

"There you are," Sirius Black, James' best mate exclaimed as he saw James leaving the office. "I swear, Hogwarts has really hit an all time low. _Counseling _for Merlin's sake!"

"I know it, mate," James replied, ruffling up Sirius' chocolate hair as the two men made their way through Hogwart's hallway. Ever since you-know-who's return became evident, Dumbledore arranged a counseling class, open to all students who felt the need to talk about their feelings. James took it to get out of Arithmancy.

As the two boys turned the corner, a very upset Julie Margery stormed past them, heading for the office James had just left. He turned to give her a wink, flashing his pearly whites. Huffing she ran past him, into Dr. Margery's office.

"MOTHER!" She shrieked, knocking down the pensive that was resting precariously on the desk.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Dr. Margery yelled, catching the pensive a second before it smashed onto the floor. "What_ever _do you WANT dear!" The shrink rounded on her upset daughter.

"You kept me on _hold?"_ Julie questioned, outraged, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder. "What the _fuck _mom!"

"Ok, ok… why are you so upset?" Dr. Margery asked, switching into shrink mode.

"He… he told me he loved me," Julie said, tears leaking down her eyes. "And I believed him, mom! I'm so stupid."

"I'm sure it's alright, darling. Calm down, take a deep breath, and step out of the circle," she began, but was cut off.

"Would you quit you're psychobabble for one fucking second mom!" Julie said hysterically. "There are pictures of me in the sleaze section of the Daily Prophet!"

Dr. Margery was stunned. "What… what _kind_ of pictures?"

"NUDE PICTURES! OF ME SHAKING MY ASS AROUND! WHAT DO YOU THINK MOM?" Julie screamed.

"**_How could you be so stupid?_**" Her mother countered, putting her face in front of her daughters, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"He was so charming… all he did was talk to me about how he thought I had killer legs… how he wanted to photograph them, swearing he wouldn't develop them in wizard's solution. Things just got completely out of hand," Julie explained, trembling in sorrow.

The Dr. sucked in a large breath, her eyes bulging. "James," she whispered, before storming out of the office at top speed.

"MOM! MOM!" Julie screeched, bounding up from her seat. "_MOTHHHHHERRRRRRR!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Sirius were having a hearty laugh at the expense of a certain blonde haired Julie Margery as James retold the events of his session that day.

"She… she… she said Jules was too good for _you?_" Sirius asked between spurts of laughter. "What an old hag," he said, brandishing the copy of the daily prophet in front of James. "Obviously she hasn't seen the pictures you've submitted," he said, chuckling.

"JAMES POTTER, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

The two boys turned around just in time to see a disgruntled Dr. Margery pulling out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" bellowed Professor McGonagall, as Dr. Margery's wand was tugged from her arm right before she performed a curse against James.

"JAMES POTTER YOU PERVERT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" She continued hollering, as she got muffled by two of the school's teachers.

James gave her a hearty wave as him and Sirius continued on their way, Sirius clutching a stitch in his side from laughing so hard.

"What is her problem?" a young voice questioned James. She was a small petite brunette, with gorgeous blue eyes.

"I don't know," James replied, instantly turning on the charm. "Looks like the psych is in need of some therapy."

The girl started to giggle, flipping her hair behind her back, batting her long black eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Catch you later," Sirius said, wandering off from James, turning around to give him a small wink.

"So, what's you're name?" James questioned, turning to face the mystery girl, walking a step closer to her.

"I'm Sandra," she said, stuttering from nervousness.

"God, you're beautiful."

"Thank you," she said, tentatively taking a small step closer to James. Not missing a beat, he placed his hands on her waist, and brought his lower stomach into Sandra's.

"I'm going to take you to lunch. There's a great wizard's place down in Hogsmeade," he said, leaning his mouth close to her ear to add, "and I hear they don't mind it if customers play some strip poker in the bar."

With that, the couple made their way out of Hogwarts, their hands in each other's back pockets.

"_Good… another virgin to bag before the day is through," _James thought, as he turned around and gave a small wave to the ever persistent screaming Dr. behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well? What do you guys think about it so far? I'm sure there have been plenty of others who have done this before, but I thought it'd be fun, and a nice read. No worries, it does get highly more original, interesting, and such after this chapter. This was just me throwing out a taste test, and seeing if you guys "mmm" it, or spit it out. I'm hoping to get many mmm's in some reviews from you all. Please tell me what you think, and if you'd like me to continue, because I have written oodle's more. I Lalalalurve you.

- Ashley K.


End file.
